Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Max stared into my eyes, her forehead leaning against mine. We were extremely close, but those few centimeters that separated our lips still made me feel far away, farther away than I needed to be. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?**

_We sat on the roof of Dr. Martinez's home, our hands intertwined. The moon glowing and casting shadows across the forest surrounding us. We spoke about everything and anything, and sometimes nothing at all. Honestly, I could care less about what we spoke about. I just wanted to be here with her, the only girl I could say I would ever love. _

_ I tilted my head slightly so I could catch a better glance at Max. Her hair was frizzy and disheveled, but nothing could look more beautiful in my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she spoke, portraying the passion she felt for the words leaving her lips. _

_ Her lips. _

_ They were thin, cracked, and imperfect, but I loved it. I wanted to lean down and kiss her, but there was always something holding me back. I knew Max had feelings for me but I couldn't stop myself from feeling so shy, so scared. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. The last thing I ever wanted to do was something that would displease Max._

_ "Fang?" She asked, startling me from my thoughts._

_ I looked away in embarrassment, knowing she had caught me staring. Now I probably looked like a huge idiot! I was mentally punching myself when her hand touched my cheek. She gently turned my head so I was looking at her again._

_ "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

_ That was all the encouragement I needed. I leaned forward and captured her lips. The kiss was soft, and blissfully sweet, though it ended too quickly for my liking. _

_ Max pulled back just enough to stare into my eyes, her forehead leaning against mine. We were extremely close, but those few centimeters that separated our lips still made me feel far away, farther away than I needed to be._

_ I closed that gap, pressing my lips firmly against hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tugged her into my lap, her arms locking around my neck. The softness from before was abandoned and replaced with a new ferocious need. We clung to one another, our passion burning viciously between us. _

_ I wanted to make this last forever. I wanted to be with Max, forever. _

It was the alarm clock perched on the bedside table that awoke me. I groaned and blindly searched for the snooze button. I pressed it several times before flipping over and placing the pillow over my head. The events in the dream I had just woken from were enough to make me smile ear to ear. Which was definitely saying something, because I'm Fang. I'm not necessarily known for my dazzling smile.

I thought back to that night 7 years ago and sighed. It never ceased to amaze me how far Max and I had come. Not only in our relationship, but in building a somewhat normal life for ourselves. We had moved out of the Dr. Martinez's home and bought our own apartment. We have lived here for a little over a year now and we both were maintaining steady jobs. Everything was working out for the two of us, which is why I figured the timing was right.

I was going to ask Max to marry me today.

I was absolutely and totally in love with Max. I wanted to spend every second of the rest of my life with her. I had to, otherwise I couldn't see myself functioning properly.

I knew she loved me just as much as I loved her, but I was still unbearably nervous. Butterflies floated through my stomach and I almost felt as if I was gonna barf. I gulped harshly and sat up, rubbing my face with my hands.

I reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the ring box. I flipped it open and fingered the ring. It was small and simple, but still had a graceful beauty. Max didn't like overly large and gawky jewelry. I thought it fit her. Max's finger would bring out the real beauty of the ring. I smiled again at the thought of sliding the ring on her finger.

I closed the lid softly and climbed out of bed and made my way to the shower. Max was getting off work early today and I had told her I was going to take her out to lunch and we were gonna spend the rest of the day together. Of course, I had more planned than lunch and other simple activities.

Time was slipping by much too quickly, I thought as I watched the clock. Max had just gotten off work and she would be home shortly. I fingered the ring box that was buried in the pocket of my jacket.

Nervous was an understatement. I was at the point of wanting to throw up. I took a couple of deep breathes and forced myself to focus on something else, like the television. I watched some mindless cartoon for several minutes. It helped take my mind off things, until my cell phone buzzed.

I jumped off the couch and grabbed my phone. It was a text message, from Max.

_I gotta work late today :(_

_I'll be home later tonight._

_Love ya_

_-M_

I sent her a quick reply and then tossed the phone to the side and flung myself across the couch.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself.

I had planned a romantic day to lead up to the big question, and now I couldn't do it! Waiting and proposing another day was an option, but I really didn't want to take that route. I had worked up the courage to ask her today and nothing was going to stop me now. I'd just have to wait for her to come home and do something a bit more simple.

But until then I was going to watch dumb cartoons and try to relax my anxious mind.

The hours passed quickly and I sat on the couch watching TV, my eyes flickering to the door every few seconds. Finally the door opened and Max entered.

She smiled my way. "I'm home."

I hopped off the couch and walked over to kiss her forehead sweetly.

"I can see that," I said.

She smiled and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Mindlessly I followed her into the bathroom. She shot me a confused glance.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

I shook my head. "No I'm fine. I just wanted to make up for not being able to see you earlier today, so I have a little something planned for tonight. You just take a shower and put something comfortable on. I'll handle the rest."

She knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "Fang its fine, you don't have to do anything to make up for it. It isn't your fault I had to stay in late."

"I want to do this for you Max, just let me."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Okay. Now get out of here will you? This shower has been calling my name all day."

I nodded and exited the bathroom.

When Max emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a pair of my black jeans and an oversized blue sweater. I smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the apartment and up the stairs. I took her all the way to the top of the building where we stepped onto the roof.

In the center of the roof there was a blanket laid out with two electric candles providing the lighting. A picnic basket lay in between two plates, two tall wine glasses, and a two liter bottle of sprite. Max hated wine or any kind of alcohol in general, so the sprite was more fitting to her taste.

She laughed and made her way over to sit on one end of the blanket. I sat across from her and opened the basket.

"Whats on the menu tonight?" She asked, eying me happily.

I pulled out containers of food and dumped a healthy pile onto her plate, before serving myself.

"Ravioli and salad. For desert I made chocolate chip cookies," I told her.

She glanced at her plate. "So you made all of this yourself?"

"Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "So if I go back downstairs, I'm not going to see take out boxes shoved in the trash can?" She asked, a note of laughter present in her voice.

I chuckled. "Nope. I did everything."

She nodded. "I'm impressed."

I smiled to myself. Everything was going well so far. I poured sprite into our glasses and we immediately began eating.

The food disappeared quickly and soon she was nestled comfortably under my arm. We admired the moon while I ran my fingers lazily through her hair. I felt a slight tremble shake her and I glanced down.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really... Okay, maybe a little."

I sat up and began pulling off my jacket. "Here," I said, offering the jacket to her.

"No, its fine. I can just go grab one from inside."

I ignored her statement and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. "You're making it difficult for me to be romantic."

She snickered and I tugged her closer to me. A small bulge in the jacket stabbed me in the rib cage and I mentally socked myself in the face. The ring was in the jacket that was now covering Max's arms. _Nice Going Fang, you big idiot._

I would just have to compromise, I was usually pretty good at that.

"Max, I think I left something important in my jacket pocket. Can you look for it?"

"Sure," she said, searching in her pockets.

She pulled the tiny ring box out of the pocket and examined it. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

She looked at me for a moment before flipping the box open. Her jaw dropped and she gawked at the ring.

"F-Fang, I don't understand."

I took the ring out of the box and held it up. "Max, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Max stared at the ring for several seconds before smirking and nodding slightly.

"Sure," she said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the ring on her finger, taking a few seconds to admire it on her hand. I pulled her into my arms, embracing her tightly. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the person I loved. I couldn't be happier.

She wiggled out of my arms and cupped my face in her hands. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I kissed her gently, our lips dancing together. All of the passion and love we had been feeling for the past seven years spilling into the kiss.

This feeling of utter bliss was only the beginning of my forever.

OoOoOoO

I gulped and wiped my sweaty palms on my tuxedo pants for the thousandths time. Here I was, standing at a wedding alter. No, _my_ wedding alter.

Several months had passed since Max had agreed to marry me. Those months were consumed by many hours of wedding planning, which turned out to be much more difficult than I had expected. I mean it wasn't like we were doing anything over the top. Sweet and simple was the theme, yet planning this day was far from it. Venues, food, flowers, invitations, it was all enough to make our heads spin. Good thing Nudge, our wedding planner, knew exactly what she was doing. Without her, Max and I would be getting married on Dr. Martinez's porch.

Instead, we were inside the cave where the flock had rested with the hawks. After some fixing up, the place was perfect. Not only did it hold sentimental value, but the place was breath taking. The cliff over looked a vibrant green forest surrounding a calm, glittering lake. I couldn't imagine a better setting to begin my life with Max in.

I looked over my shoulder at Gazzy and Iggy, dressed in their own tuxedos. Gazzy shot me a thumbs up and Iggy nodded, his lips curving into a lazy smile. I sighed and wiggled my fingers, the nerves really beginning to get to me. Nudge, Angel, and Ella were dressed in simple blue bridesmaids dresses, complimented by the huge smiles plastered on all of their faces. I gave them each a tight lipped smile, feeling the butterflies in my stomach begin to flap their wings faster.

That's when the piano started playing and I nearly passed out.

God, she was _beautiful. _

Her dress was loose and seemed to ripple as she moved, yet it hugged her body perfectly. The light, breezy fabric pooled around her ankles and flowed behind her as she took slow steps toward me. The back of the dressed dipped downwards steeply, allowing her wings be seen, making her appear angel like. Her hair fell in loose curls, framing her glowing face. She wore a nervous smile, uneasy of all the eyes in the room falling upon her.

I caught her gaze and I felt my mouth go dry. Those big brown eyes softened into a loving gaze. Time seemed to cease, and Max and I were the only ones present in the room. I wanted to jump off the alter and run to her, scooping her into my arms. Could you blame me? She was absolutely gorgeous and walking tortuously slow. At this rate, I felt as if she would never reach me.

When she did finally reach me, I clasped my hands around hers and unleashed the biggest smile in the world. She returned the gesture, knocking the breath from my lungs.

As I tried to catch my breath, Total cleared his throat. Max and I glanced down at the tiny black dog, dressed in a black tuxedo jacket similar to my own.

He began reading off vows but I was too wrapped up in gawking at Max that I couldn't hear a single word leaving his lips. Here I was, unable to breath with a scratchy and dry throat.

How in the hell was I supposed to say I do?

"Do you Fang, take Max, to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

I heard Total's voice, but I couldn't say I was comprehending his words. I was much too deep in the thick chocolate of Max's eyes, her scent making my brain go fuzzy. Oh dear Lord, she smelt so good. The floral scent mixed with the natural smell of Max was intoxicating.

"Uh, Fang?" Total asked.

I blinked several times, slowly regaining my hold on reality.

"Oh, uh, I do," I said.

Max chuckled, along with the other friends in the room.

Total repeated the same vows, only they were directed at Max this time.

"Do you Max, take Fang, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Heck yes," Max said, a broad smile curling her lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

I stood there awkwardly before Max clutched my face in between her hands.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

**_End~_**

This fanfic was inspired my the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square. I was on my way to Wally World (Wal Mart ;p) listening to this song and the Faxness just punched me in the face. Though, I have to say, I' m pretty shocked I actually wrote this. I'm actually not a Fax fan... Figgy all the way baby! I did think of making this a Figgy story but I figured a change of pace would be good for me. Its been a _really_ long time since I wrote a story for a straight couple.

Please excuse my lame fictional wedding... The only knowledge I have of weddings are the like 2 I've actually attended and re-runs of bridezillas on TV.


End file.
